Virtual Private LAN Service (VPLS) is a point-to-multipoint Layer 2 Virtual Private Network (L2VPN) service provided in a public network. It is different from the point to point (P2P) connection service provided by a traditional Virtual Private Network (VPN). In VPLS, users are connected to one another by a multipoint network, and by way of having a series of virtual switches created on a provider edge (PE) rented to the users, the service is provided. The networking of the virtual switches is the same as that of the traditional switches, and in this way, the users can build their own local Area Network (LAN) by way of a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN) or a Wide Area Network (WAN). VPLS is also referred to as Transparent LAN Service (TLS) or Virtual Private Switched Network Service.